Love's Like A Curse
by leytonpewdie2304
Summary: Peyton and Lucas are in love. Life had never been better. But what happens when a mysterious woman steps into their lives, claiming to be Lucas' ex-wife before his accident? Is she really his ex? What is the truth? Whom will he ultimately choose? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**LOVE'S LIKE A CURSE**_

_Hey guys! This is my first attempt at writing a fan fiction, and I have absolutely NO experience whatsoever in writing one. So this probably might not be that good, but please just read through it as I have taken a lot of effort. Also, it is based on one of my favourite couples, LEYTON! I simply adore them! So, without further ado, I present to you, Love's Like a Curse. Enjoy! Please drop a review as I would LOVE to read your suggestions and feedback._

July 6th, 2013

"C'mon, Peyton, just give this site a shot!" yelled Haley to her friend.

"I have said this before and I'll say it again. My answer is no, and that's final."

"If you can be this stubborn, so can I. I have put your details on . I can't watch my best friend mope around all day just because a cheat left her."

Peyton swirled around to face her, angry tears threatening her eyes.

"Don't go there, Haley. Ever again. I don't need to be reminded day in and day out that I have been used and thrown like some piece of garbage!" Peyton yelled, her tears now streaming down her face.

Haley sighed. She couldn't bear to see Peyton like this. She was always so happy, so full of life. But she also knew that, not only was she hurt about being dumped, but she had also left her job, her family, her WHOLE LIFE for that jerk Jake. After he callously ripped her heart out, Peyton felt like she had nothing to live for. She just used to cry, all day long, wondering what could have gone wrong. After a whole year, she finally came back to reality, after her countless days in oblivion. Since then, Haley made sure that she did not go into a relapse. But today, she felt that Peyton had suffered enough. It was time to start afresh.

"OK. But can you at least meet this guy once? For me? Please? He seems to be a great guy, and if I weren't married, I would totally meet this guy!"

Peyton giggled. That was Haley for you. She could chatter all day long. She sighed a sigh of resignation.

"Remember that I'm only doing this for you, just this one time."

Haley shrieked.

"He is going to meet you tonight, at Café Rel, 9 o' clock. Got that?"

"YES. Can I go now? I have to pick up some groceries before my little rendezvous"

Haley laughed. "Okay, but don't be long. Remember, you have to look good for this 'rendezvous', as you call it."

Peyton nodded her head as she left their cosy, beautifully furnished apartment in North Carolina.

_**AT THE SUPERMARKET**_

After a long 30 minutes, Peyton finally finished her shopping.

"Why does there have to be so many choices for just a simple pasta sauce?"She thought as she absent-mindedly paid the cashier and carried her bags.

"Hey, watch-"

Peyton nearly fell, and if weren't for a pair of hands that firmly held her, she would have fallen for sure. She looked up and saw a pair of beautiful blue eyes looking at her, concern in them. She found herself staring, rather ogling, at him. Spiked blond hair, a sexy stubble and, of course, those gorgeous eyes. He was dreamy! His voice snapped her out of her reverie.  
"Are you okay?"He asked, with his husky voice. It took a minute for Peyton to find her voice.

"Oh, yes. Thank you so much." She squeaked.

The stranger chuckled. "Don't mention it. I, too, have a gift of falling over plane surfaces."

Peyton smiled. "Thank God, I'm not the only one. Well, I guess I'd better be going. My friend must be expecting me." She said, not really wanting to leave.

The Stranger nodded his farewell, while Peyton scuttled off, well aware that Haley would be livid if she didn't reach home that instant!

_**AT HOME**_

Haley had gone and played Barbie-doll with Peyton. She looked stunning! Her otherwise curly hair had been straightened, her beautiful almond-shaped eyes were ringed with kohl, and her pretty pink lips had just a touch of gloss. But it was her outfit that really made her look elegant. It was a red coloured, off-shoulder dress, which had a net skirt over the satiny cloth. Her Christian Louboutin black pumps were studded with small diamonds which shone every time light fell on them. Haley took a step back and surveyed Peyton as if she were a work of art.

"You are now ready to face 'The Guy'." She said triumphantly.

Peyton was nervous. It was the first time she was going on a blind date. Nevertheless, she braved it out for Haley and smiled.

"How do I know where to find him? I don't even know how he looks!"

"Don't worry. It's all settled. He's coming to pick you up."

"WHAT?! HERE?!" Peyton shrieked.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Yes, here, and you better leave and go downstairs. I bet he's waiting for you."

Peyton groaned and turned on her heels. When she came out of the house, she stopped short.

She found herself looking at those gorgeous blue eyes, yet again.

_So, how was it? I know it was a bit long, but it was the intro. Also please leave a review! I will try to update as often as I can, what with my exams. Also, as I am going on a trip, I will not be able to update till Friday or so. Thank you!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey Guys! I'm back! I decided that without further delay, I would update this, so that even if I go for my trip, you guys will still have an update. So here it is! Also, some of you might find this story a little slow, but I'm just building the storyline, and then it will pick up speed. I promise. Enjoy! __ Reviews please!_

Peyton was speechless. To say that she was shocked was an understatement. Blond God, here? She thought. Was this a dream or reality? After many moments, she finally found her voice.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked with a surprised smile.

"Stalking you, I guess." He smirked.

"I sure hope not."She grinned.

"Hi, I'm Lucas. Lucas Scott." He extended his hand.

"Peyton. Peyton Sawyer." She replied, with a slight blush. His slightest touch made electricity shoot through her spine.

"Well, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Said Lucas, with a smile.

Peyton's mouth nearly touched the ground.

"Did he just call me beautiful? Swoon!" She thought.

"I'm glad to see you walking properly, without falling even once, with those heels!" He joked.

Peyton giggled. Yes, Lucas Scott certainly made her giggly!

"Well, girls are used to walking in heels. In-built. So, where are we going?" she asked.

"The same. Café Rel. I thought we might take the car. It's quite chilly tonight for some reason." He frowned.

"Is that your car? Omigosh!" She shrieked.

It was a silver Audi R8! Peyton was astonished beyond bounds the second time that evening. That was a first!

"Actually, I share it with my brother, Nathan. He's out of town for some work, so I figured I would give it a go!" Lucas said, mischievously.

"Why not? Let's go!" she said.

After, twenty minutes or so, they finally reached Café Rel, which was a posh café in the setting of Tree Hill. They got a table and settled down, ready to order.

"So, what'll you be having, milady?" asked Lucas, a comical expression on his face.

Peyton raised her eyebrow and said with a mischievous gleam in her eye,

"Iced tea, _sir._" She said, deliberately stressing the's'.

"So, a Caramel Frappe for me, and an Iced tea for the lady. Will that be all?" He asked.

Peyton nodded her assent.

As the waiter left, Lucas said, "So, tell me about yourself. You don't seem like the girl who would sign up for a dating site. Some bet you lost?"

Peyton laughed. "No, actually, my friend signed me up. She said she was bored to tears watching me mope all day long."

Lucas raised his eyebrows. "Mope?"

Peyton sighed. "It's a long story."

"I'm listening. But you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Your choice, completely." He said with concern etched on his face and in his eyes.

Peyton was touched by his concern. "No, it's okay. I suppose I should just get it out of my system. Won't hurt to share, will it?" she asked.

"Not at all. So, what's up? Did you run away from home or something?"

"Kind of. I met this guy in college, who I really liked. We were in a relationship for about an year. After graduating, we decided to live together. My parents didn't agree, and I had a job. So I left all of it, my job, my family, everything. I arrived here with almost nothing, like a naive fool. But he changed. One day, I caught him with his colleague. When I confronted him, he said that he regretted nothing he did, and that I was a very possessive girlfriend, not giving him the space he needed. I could do nothing, nothing except curse myself. I even thought about ending my life. But my best friend, Haley, helped me. She and her husband brought me to their house, and have been taking care of me ever since. They both have been so kind, and I'll be forever grateful for them for caring for me and adding my name on this site." Peyton said, a bittersweet expression on her face.

"Luck for us Haley put your name." Lucas said, gazing into Peyton's hazel eyes.

"Sorry, I must have gotten a little carried away. I don't usually confide in people that much." She said, awkwardly breaking the eye contact, without actually wanting to.

"So what about you? You, too, don't seem like the guy who signs up for dating sights. Lost a bet?" She grinned.

"Yeah." He said, a rueful smile on his face. "Nathan and I had a bet. A car race. Whoever lost had to pay the winner 20 bucks and sign up on . I thought I would win, but of course, he had the better car. So..." he shrugged.

"So what do you do? Work at a garage?"

Lucas laughed. "No, I'm actually a basketball player. But in my free time, I like to write. What about you?" he said, taking a long sip of his drink.

"I work for a music company. In my free time, I like to paint."

"That's nice. An artistic eye means better dates."

Peyton laughed heartily. Then remembering where she was, she composed herself and sat straight.

Lucas looked on, amused. "Wow. Ms. Sawyer, you have such a captivating laugh." He said, an unknown expression passing his face.

Peyton blushed.

"I suppose we should leave. It's getting pretty late." Said Peyton.

"Yeah, I suppose so. Come."

After paying the check, they left for home.

After a beautiful drive in the moonlight, which made Peyton look like an angel, thought Lucas, they finally reached home.

Lucas walked her to the door.

"Well, I had such a splendid time. Can't remember that I had so much fun. Or laughed so much, for that matter." Said Peyton, a pink blush stealing her milky white cheeks.

"Come to think of it, neither did I. So when are we meeting next time?" he asked eagerly.

Peyton grinned. She wrote her number on his palm. "Call me this Saturday." She said.

"Will do." He said, a slight triumphant smile on his face.

Before she could stop herself, Peyton found herself leaning towards him and planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Until next time." She said, and turned on her heel, rushing into the house.

Lucas' cheek tingled from the contact of her soft, plump lips. He shyly smiled.

Until next time, indeed!

_I really hoped you guys liked this. This was my last update before I go for my exams and my trip. I tried hard to bring both of their emotions in this date, not just one-sided from Peyton's side. Anyways, please do leave a review. It really helps me out a lot. Thank you!_


	3. Our thoughts, combined

_I just couldn't resist posting this! I had to show what had happened further. But this will be a comparatively shorter update, showing Haley and Peyton's side, and maybe a bit of Lucas. __J__. Here it is! Reviews!_

Peyton rushed into the house and leaned her back against the door. Her heart was beating like she had just run a marathon, her breathing fast. Did she just...? Peyton couldn't believe herself. How very wanton! She had never felt so alive, in all her life.

She rushed upstairs to her room, flopped on the bed, and giggled like a teenager. This was the beginning of something new! She was lost in her thoughts when suddenly, Haley came rushing in.

"What happened? How was it? How was he? Was the café good? What did you two talk about? C'mon girlie, spill the beans!" she said, without even pausing for breath.

Peyton chuckled. "Well, we got to know each other, and then he dropped me home." She said, with a shrug.

"That's it? How boring!" she said, with a frown.

"I may also have...kissed him." Said Peyton, her cheeks reddening.

"YOU WHAT?! Omigosh, that is soooo cute!" squealed Haley.

"He's real cute. Very gentleman- like. I have never felt like this about anyone. I mean, I told him my entire life history on our first date." Said Peyton, an expression of disbelief on her face.

Haley gaped. "Wow, that REALLY hasn't happened ever before. Something is definitely up between both of you." Said Haley, a mischievous grin on her face.

Peyton threw a pillow at her. "C'mon, he's not serious about this. He probably won't even show up again."

Haley frowned. "Why not?"

"Because he signed up for this site as a result of his loss in a bet."

"Are you serious?"

"Yup, with his brother. He's probably sleeping, not even thinking about Me." She said, with a sigh.

_SOMEWHERE IN THE OTHER PART OF TOWN_

Lucas tossed and turned on his bed. For some reason, he couldn't sleep. He couldn't get Peyton out of his head. Her smile, her pretty face flashed on in his memory. Her beautiful laugh was still ringing in his ears. What was happening to him? He hadn't taken this 'date' seriously. It was just a stupid bet, he thought. Then why am I thinking about her so much?

"I mean, sure, I'm looking for love. But this doesn't count, does it?" He said to himself.

"Am I in...?"

_Precap: Lucas calls Peyton._

_So how was it? I wanted to show more of Lucas' thoughts and history, but then thought that I would add it in their SECOND DATE. ;) . Yes, there's going to be a second date AS WELL AS another surprise! So stay tuned!_


End file.
